Loucuras de Uma Garota Quase Anônima
by Nii-Chanzinha
Summary: Agora é oficial. Minha vida é um inferno. E Draco Malfoy é o diabo." Gina Weasley tenta sobreviver no colegial. UA
1. Segunda Entrada do Edifício onde Moro

**Harry Potter não é meu. **

Loucuras de Uma Garota Quase Anônima

* * *

**S****egunda-feira, Entrada do Edifício onde Moro.**

Eu odeio meu irmão.

Não que a culpa tenha sido dele, mas motivo foi ele, então eu acho que dá na mesma. Veja bem, esse é o meu primeiro dia de aula em Hogwarts. E não é o primeiro dia na sexta ou na oitava serie. É o meu primeiro dia no ensino médio. E, olhe, Rony já é um veterano em Hogwarts. Ele conhece praticamente todo mundo, e quem ele não conhece o conhece. Certo, a fama dele não é exatamente "boa", mas ninguém nunca faz nada para perturbar o Rony. Além disso, ele namora a chefe das lideres de torcida, Amanda Andrews, que é provavelmente a garota mais popular de Londres. Ele tem seu próprio bando de amigos e é irritantemente bonito.

Bem diferente de mim.

Eu sou provavelmente a maior esquisitona de Londres. Meu cabelo é vermelho e sem graça, que nunca parece querer ficar longe da minha cara, de modo que eu sempre tenho que usa-lo preso num rabo-de-cavalo para poder enxergar as coisas, e nem assim ele fica parado no lugar. Eu sou muito alta para minha idade, meus pés são enormes e nenhuma roupa parece ficar bem em mim. A chance que eu tenho de ser popular na Hogwarts é zero em nenhuma. Minhas únicas amigas são Luna Lovegood e Hermione Granger. E eu definitivamente não puxei a beleza da família.

Mas só porque eu não vou ser popular na escola não quer dizer que eu não quero ter uma vida social normal. Eu quero sair com as garotas, ir ao cinema, ao shopping e a galeria. Mas eu vou poder fazer isso?

Claro que não!

E sabe por quê?

Porque eu vou ter de tomar conta do meu irmãozinho (mais velho) encrenqueiro!

Tudo começou logo pela manhã. Estávamos todos à mesa, papai, mamãe, Rony e eu, desfrutando de um café delicioso quando o assunto veio à tona.

Rony: -"Hei, mãe, durante o fim de semana vai ter um festival no Travessa do Tranco e...".

Mamãe interrompeu: -"Travessa do Tranco não é aquela espelunca horrorosa perto da casa de Ellie Jordan?". Antes que Rony pudesse dizer algo ela olhou para papai:-"Querido, não foi lá que você separou uma briga de adolescentes?".

Papai é policial. Ele não é o pai biológico do Rony, que é filho do primeiro casamento da mamãe com um tal de Adam. Por isso ele não gosta de se meter muito nas decisões dela quando se trata dele. Então ele preferiu deixar a cara enfiada no jornal e respondeu o que todo homem responde quando quer ser evasivo: -"Hum.".

Mamãe bufou irritada para ele. E voltou a falar com Rony.

Mamãe:- "Aquele lugar é muito violento, Rony. E eles vendem bebidas alcoólicas a quem é menor de idade".

Ele, claro, não iria desistir tão fácil assim.

Rony:- "Aquela briga não foi no Travessa do Tranco, mãe, foi do outro lado da rua. E os envolvidos não estavam bêbados, eles brigaram por causa de uma garota. Sirius Black não vende bebidas a crianças, ele demitiu o cara que fazia isso. E lá não é tão horrível assim depois que você vê como é.".

Mas mamãe não pareceu convencida.

Mamãe:- "E como você sabe disso?".

Rony: -"Os caras eram lá da escola. E a garota era Jessy Lios. Quando Sirius demitiu o cara, saiu no jornal.".

Mamãe: -"Eu não estou falando disso. Como é que você sabe que lá não é ' tão ruim assim'?".

Sabe, isso também me deixou curiosa. Travessa do Tranco não é um lugar que eu costumo frequentar. Na verdade, Travessa do Tranco não é um lugar que qualquer garota respeitável frequenta. Isso não as impede de imaginar como é lá dentro, é claro. Eu soube que Ellie Jordan deixou a filha QUATRO MESES de castigo só porque a garota OLHOU para a entrada. Dizem que as garotas que frequentam Travessa do Trancosão, como posso dizer, "velozes". Acho que foi por isso que o Rony todo ficou vermelho antes de responder: -"Ora, mãe. Eu não sou mais criança.".

Mamãe apertou os olhos para ele:- "Você foi lá com aquele Draco Malfoy, não foi?".

Rony rolou os olhos antes de responder:- "Mãe, o Draco não tem nada haver com isso.".

Mas tinha. Veja bem, Rony era praticamente um santo antes de conhecer Draco Malfoy, na sétima série. Ele ajudava velhinhas a atravessar a rua, passeava com o cachorro da vizinha e cantava no coral da igreja.

Um santo.

Então, os Malfoy chegaram à cidade.

Quando eu coloquei meus olhos naquele demônio loiro eu soube que ele era encrenca. E das grandes. Por isso não foi surpresa nenhuma quando alguns dias depois fiquei sabendo que ele foi suspenso da escola por ter estourado algumas bombinhas no banheiro. Mamãe, claro, ficou horrorizada e proibiu Rony de manter qualquer contato com "aquele Draco Malfoy". Só que já era um pouquinho tarde demais para isso. Rony e Draco nunca mais se desgrudaram, e logo em seguida Harry, Blaise e Theodore se juntaram a eles, formando a "gang"*, como são conhecidos pelas redondezas.

Pobre mamãe. Quase perdeu os cabelos.

Mamãe: -"Querido, você tem que para de andar com esse menino. Ele é sinônimo de encrenca. Veja bem, existem tantos meninos que seriam melhores amizades para você. Kevin Baston, por exemplo.".

Tipo, apesar de achar que o Rony é grande o bastante para escolher as próprias amizades, eu concordei totalmente com a mamãe. Kevin Baston é, sem duvidas, muito melhor para ser amigo do Rony por vários motivos, como:

A) Ele sempre tira A ou B em tudo.

B) Ele é bom nos esportes.

C) Ele nunca passou a noite na cadeia.

D) Ele é, tipo assim, muito lindo.

E) Ele é do tipo sensível e adorável.

F) Eu sou loucamente, totalmente, desesperadamente afim dele e sendo amigo do Rony seria muito mais fácil uma aproximação.

Mas o Rony nunca pareceu muito interessado nas notas de Kevin (o que bastante compreensível, uma vez que ele não liga nem para as próprias notas). E não é muito fã de futebol americano, (Kevin é o capitão do time da escola) ele prefere o basquete (ele, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini e Harry Potter jogam pela escola), e todos sabem da rincha entre os jogadores de basquete e de futebol americano que rola em Hogwarts. E, eu tenho uma séria suspeita, de que Rony acha DIVERTIDO o fato de Theodore Nott ter passado uma noite "no xadrez" quando eles estavam no primeiro ano.

Rony ficou irritado: -"Mãe, eu nem vou discutir isso com a senhora".

Mamãe: -"Então está fora de questão. Você não vai a Travessa do Tranco ou a qualquer outro bar nojento.".

Por um momento eu achei que ele fosse reclamar, mas então ele pareceu lembrar de algo e fechou a boca.

Rony: - "Certo."

Mamãe deve ter ficado tão desconfiada quanto eu, pois ergueu uma sobrancelha e perguntou: "Vai desistir assim tão fácil?". A resposta de Rony foi o sorriso que sempre precede uma catástrofe. Quando viu que ele não iria responder de forma verbal, mamãe bufou mais uma vez e voltou a comer.

Os bufos e olhares desconfiados da mamãe perseguiram Rony durante o resto do café, mas ele fingiu que não era com ele e continuou a comer igual a um monstro sedento, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Depois de devorar a OITAVA panqueca e tomar QUATRO copos de vitamina, ele levantou-se, jogou a mochila preta sobre os ombros, deu um sonoro "Até mais tarde" para papai, um beijo na testa franzida da mamãe, um "Anda logo se não te deixo aí" para mim e saiu da cozinha.

Quando todos nós ouvimos a porta da frente bater, mamãe disse a frase que acabou com a minha alegria de está ingressando no ensino médio e me fez detestar o Rony:

-"Fique de olho nele, Gina.".

É isso ai: Fique de olho nele, Gina.

Ora, francamente!

Eu me mostrei escandalizada, é claro. Por que, por favor, eu tinha mais o que fazer. Não queria ter de me preocupar em não parecer tão esquisita na escola E AINDA tomar conta do meu irmão mais velho. Mas mamãe não ligou para meu drama pessoal e acabou a conversa com um "Até mais tarde Gina.".

Que ótimo.

Quando desci pelo elevador, aquela vizinha estranha do 408 olhou fixamente para minhas pernas, mas eu estava muito irada para me tocar que estava sendo paquerada pela lésbica ainda não assumida do prédio.

Rony tinha acendido um cigarro e estava do lado de fora do prédio esperando por mim. Ele também não pareceu muito interessado quando disse a ele que graças ao sorrisinho dele na cozinha, agora eu era a sua mais nova babá. Na verdade, Rony apenas ergueu a sobrancelha esquerda, saltou a fumaça do cigarro e disse: - "Ah é? Boa sorte então.".

Cara, eu quis meter a mão na cara dele.

Mas, ao invés de fazer isso, eu respirei fundo e perguntei: - "O que a estamos fazendo esperando aqui, Rony?".

Eu realmente não entendia o porquê de estarmos ali, parados. Eu sempre vou à escola metrô com Hermione e Luna. Nós três nos encontramos em frente à banca de revistas, que fica do outro lado da rua.

Hermione é sempre a primeira a chegar, porque a casa dela é bem perto da estação. Então quando eu e Luna chegamos lá sempre a encontramos sentada na frente da banca, na calçada, com uma revista de nerd na mão e um café em outra. Ela sempre reclama que nós a fazemos esperar. Então Hermione manda a Sra. Finng colocar o café e a revista na conta.

O que é muito estranho, se você quer saber.

Hermione é a única garota que faz isso que eu conheço. Ela pega um café todo dia e a cada quinze dias compra uma revista que usa mais termos científicos que bulas de remédio. Eu olhei a tal revista uma vez, e não entendi nada.

Mas Hermione Granger entende.

Ela é provavelmente a garota mais inteligente de Londres, mas não é esnobe por isso. (Ok, ela É um pouco esnobe sim, mas se eu tivesse aquele Q.I também seria.) Pelo menos não com a Luna e comigo, que não consigo acertar nenhum problema de física, por mais simples que ele seja. Ela sempre se esforça muito para me passar cola em química, apesar de detestar passar cola.

Ela é realmente legal comigo, se você quer saber.

Então depois que a Sra. Finng anota algo em um caderninho, nós atravessamos a rua e vamos até a estação.

A estação de metrô de Londres é realmente esquisita, mas de um jeito divertido. Primeiro porque há milhares de pessoas atrasadas por lá. Segundo porque tem sempre algumas pessoas que se vestem de forma extremamente extravagante. Como aquela mulher loira que usa sempre um vestido azul cintilante de veludo, uma bolsa Dulce e tamancos cor de rosa. Eu acho que ela tem um sério problema com senso de moda. Luna acha que ela quer chamar atenção para si, uma vez que obviamente é uma ex-modelo frustrada, que provavelmente dormiu com alguém com quem não deveria ter dormido. Luna acha que nós deveríamos falar mais baixo. Mas nós a ignoramos porque Hermine é tão chatinha as vezes.

Coisa de nerd, como diz Rony.

Luna Lovegood é a pessoa mais gentil que eu conheço. Ela vai à igreja todo domingo e ajuda o pai, que é escritor, em casa. Ela participa de vários grupos voluntários e toma conta dos filhos das vizinhas. Ela simplesmente não tem inimigos e não tem pessoa no mundo que não goste da Luna assim que a conhece melhor. E eu digo "melhor" porque a primeira vista Luna é um tanto... Esquisita.

Mas eu continuo achando que ela parece um anjinho.

De qualquer forma, Rony olhou para mim como se eu tivesse perguntado se o céu é azul: - "Estamos esperando Theo, é claro.".

E foi ai que eu me lembrei. Agora eu estudo em Hogwarts, onde meu irmão e os amiguinhos encrenqueiros dele estudam. E o Rony sempre vai de carona no furgão velho Theodore Nott, o cara mais assustador de toda Londres. E eu não podia ir embora de metrô simplesmente porque tinha que ficar de olho no Rony.

Ótimo. Realmente ótimo. Eu ainda nem cheguei à escola e o dia já esta assim.

Obrigada, Rony. Realmente obrigada.

* * *

**Oi!**

**Minha primeira AU e DG. **

**Comentem, sim?**

**Beijão!**

* * *


	2. Segunda Pátio de Hogwarts

**Segunda-feira, Pátio de Hogwarts.**

Eu não preciso ficar de olho no Rony.

Pelo menos, não quando a mamãe não está olhando. Eu descobrir isso agora pouco, depois de contar a Luna e a Hermione o que aconteceu no café da manhã. Luna pareceu ficar compadecida da minha situação. Se bem que é mais provável ela ter achado aquilo tudo mais divertido que preocupante. Hermione disse que eu era idiota e que era só dizer para mamãe que eu estou olhando Rony e quando ela não estiver presente, olhar para o outro lado.

Ela disse isso sem desgrudar os olhos do livro de química que ela está lendo para se divertir.

É isso ai, se divertir.

Assustador.

Devo dizer que Hermione não é do tipo que quebra regras. Ela faz mais o gênero "não se divirta se aplaca mandar você ficar quieto". Ela só disse isso porque se eu passar todo o meu tempo tomando conta do Rony ela vai ter que passar o dela sozinha com a Luna. E, apesar de ser amiga da Luna e tudo mais, ainda é dificilíssimo para Hermione manter uma conversa sensata com Luna.

Se bem que é dificilíssimo para QUALQUER pessoa manter uma conversa sensata com a Luna.

De qualquer maneira, a ideia não pareceu muito atraente a principio; primeiro porque eu raramente minto para mamãe. Segundo porque quando o Rony aprontasse o que quer que ele fosse aprontar, porque ele não ia ouvir um "não" como resposta e ficar calado, não mesmo, mamãe iria cair matando em cima de mim. Eu disse isso a Hermione e, mais uma vez, ela me deu a resposta sem desgrudar os olhos do livro.

Hermione: -"Ora, por favor. Ficar de olho em Rony não quer dizer saber todos os passos dele. E quando ele fizer a merda que você acha que ele vai fazer, corra para casa e conte para sua mãe. Molly não vai ter como alegar que você a desobedeceu.".

Quando eu perguntei a ela como eu iria adivinhar que o Rony fez ou não algo de errado, ela respondeu:- "Seu irmão não faz nada que possa ficar em segredo por muito tempo. Então fique atenta a movimentações estranhas e o dedure assim que puder.".

Dedurar as pessoas não é meu esporte favorito. Mas as palavras da Hermione têm algum sentido, no fim das contas. Eu posso fingir que estou de olho no Rony e NÃO ficar atenta a movimentações estranhas. Assim não vou dedurar nada porque não vou saber de nada.

Hum, o dia não pode ser tão ruim assim.

**

* * *

**

**Ai, gente... Vinte e seis pessoas visitaram o primeiro capitulo e ninguém deixou um recadinho...**

**Tá tão ruim assim?**

**Comentem, por favor!**

**Beijão!**

* * *


	3. Segunda, Aula de Inglês

**Segunda-feira, Aula de Inglês.**

Fiquei tão feliz com que Hermione me disse que acabei não contando o que aconteceu quando Theodore Nott chegou em seu furgão vermelho sangue.

Ele é um carro velho, se você quer saber, mas não é fedido como eu achei que fosse. Na verdade, é até bem cheirosinho. Harry Potter, Blaise Zabini e Draco Malfoy também estavam lá, e você precisava ver a cara estranha que o Draco fez quando Rony disse que eu iria com eles para escola daquele dia em diante.

Blaise até gargalhou.

Bom, Theodore foi o único que não esboçou uma reação especifica. Ele apenas olhou para mim e para Rony. Primeiro eu achei que ele pudesse ter ficado irritado. Aquilo me perturbou, uma vez que eu tenho pavor de Theodore Nott.

Mas ai Rony entrou no carro (ele jogou a mochila bem na cara do Blaise, que imediatamente parou de rir) e me puxou para dentro.

Eu não estou brincando, ele me puxou mesmo. Eu quase cair por cima do Malfoy por conta disso.

Ele pareceu tão insatisfeito quanto eu.

Rony não notou nossa insatisfação, pois se acomodou nos fundos do furgão e eu fui para o lado dele. Harry veio logo em seguida, e se sentou de modo que eu fiquei entre ele o Rony.

A única coisa que eu pensei nessa hora foi "Que droga de dia".

Então Draco, que ficou na frente, ligou o som. Quase que no mesmo instante Theodore deu partida no furgão, que fez um barulhinho irritante, mas pegou.

O aparelho de som era estranhamente novo para estar em um carro tão velho, mas eu procurei não pensar muito nisso. Todos nós estávamos em silêncio, em obviou desconforto por minha presença ali e, ironicamente, a musica que estava tocando era "25 MINUTES TO GO" do Pearl Jam.

Estávamos perto da rua onde Luna mora, quando eu me lembrei das garotas. Elas iriam me esperar até cansar na banca da Sra. Finng. Eu até podia ver as expressões das duas.

Luna ficaria preocupada com a minha demora. Aposto que ela iria querer ligar para o numero de celular do papai, e iria querer que ele fosse atrás de mim na viatura. Mas isso não me preocupava. Hermione estaria com ela. E estaria muito fula da vida. Duvido que ela fosse querer o papai comigo quando fosse me matar.

Como se lesse a minha expressão, Rony disse que mamãe iria ligar para avisar que eu iria de carona. E, apesar do Rony não ser exatamente o ser mais legal da face da terra, achei isso bem gentil da parte dele.

Como se encorajados a falar depois que o Rony tomou a iniciativa, Harry e Draco começaram a discutir os melhores lances do jogo de basquete que foi transmitido noite passada na TV a cabo. Rony, Blaise e Harry torcem pelo mesmo time e, para o meu espanto, horror e desespero, descobrir que Draco Malfoy torce pelo mesmo time que eu.

Nojento.

Theodore Nott não tem preferência por time nenhum, me explicou Harry, ele simplesmente "vai com a maré" e vai vê os jogos apenas para olhar as chefes de torcida.

Nojento.

Theodore olhou para ele, através do retrovisor, de um jeito bem assustador, pelo menos para mim, e resmungou algo que eu não entendi, mas que fez Draco e Blaise rirem muito e, apesar dele não ter ouvido, tenho certeza, Harry ficar muito vermelho.

Quando Nott estacionou seu furgão nos fundos de Hogwarts, tocava "1/2 FULL", também do Pearl Jam, e eu pulei fora assim que Harry abriu a porta.

Essa minha pequena manobra fez os garotos rirem, pois eu tropecei e deixei todos os meus cadernos caírem no chão.

Irritada, eu recolhi tudo e tentei ignorar as risadas deles (principalmente a do Rony e a estridente do Blaise) e seria fácil se não fosse por um pequeno detalhe:

Kevin Baston, que miseravelmente passava por ali, exatamente naquela hora, viu tudo e riu.

Riu.

De mim!

Ah, esquece aquele papo de "o dia não ser tão ruim assim"! Isso fez meu dia ser horrível!

Agora preciso ir, a Prof. McGonagall está voltando.

* * *

**Oi!**

** Esse site tá frescando com a minha cara. Foi um ano para eu postar isso aqui! **

**Obrigado pelos comentarios! **

**E, para quem lê "Eleitos" o próximo capitulo vem já já!**

**Isabela de Lincourt: Obrigado por comentar e continue lendo a fic! **

**Natiez: Que bom que 'cê achou a fic ÓTIMA! Continue lendo a fic! **

**Beijão!!!!**


	4. Segunda, Aula de Geografia

**Não, "Harry Potter" não é meu. E eu choro toda noite por conta disso.**

**

* * *

**

**Segunda, Aula de Geografia**

Toda vez que o Hugh falava da Sra. Rosette, professora de Geografia, eu a imaginava sendo uma loira alta, peituda, com chifrinhos e rabinho.

Bom, ela é alta, peituda e loira.

Mas não é tão ruim como eu achei que ela fosse ser. Aliás, ela é demais! Quer dizer, por ser nosso primeiro dia de aula ela simplesmente está ai, falando sobre as normas aqui na Hogwarts e tudo mais.

O que era extremamente desnecessário, já que as Regras Escolares são universais:

1) Atraso: O aluno que chegar após as 7h45min aguardará o inicio da segunda aula para entrar em sala, sendo esse o prazo máximo para a chegada do estudando na Hogwarts. O aluno só será isentado dessa norma em motivos muito especiais, tais como: doenças (mediante atestado medico ou ligações dos pais. Não sendo aceito bilhetes, cartas, e-mails, etc.), morte na família ou qualquer outra coisa séria que possa ser justificada. O primeiro atraso é tratado com uma advertência oral, o segundo o aluno receberá uma advertência escrita especifica, com comunicado aos pais. No terceiro atraso, o aluno será suspenso por um dia das atividades da escola.

2) Entrada em Sala de Aula: As aulas começarão rigorosamente no horário estipulado. É proibida a circulação dos alunos pela dependência da Hogwarts durante os períodos de aulas. Não será permitido, ao aluno, entra em sala de aula bebendo ou comendo alimentos de qualquer espécie. Durante a aula só será permitida a saída do aluno com consentimento do professor.

3) Armários: É responsabilidade dos alunos o uso, limpeza e a manutenção de seus armários. Não sendo permitido danifica-los, risca-los, incendiá-los ou troca-los sem a permissão da coordenação.

4) Material Escolar: É dever do aluno cuidar e zelar por seus matérias, não sendo a Escola responsável por qualquer perdas ou danos. E é de total incumbência do aluno trazer o material necessário às aulas.

E blá-blá-blá...

Eu não vou perder tempo escrevendo aqui coisas que todo mundo já ouviu na escola. Em vez disso, vou fazer o que eu mais gosto de fazer: analisar e descrever as pessoas.

Para começo de conversa, quem foi que disse que cor-de-rosa está na moda? Quer dizer, olha só para Amanda Andrews e as garotas que andam com ela se vestem: todas usam camisas _baby look_ rosa bebê, saias curas e plissadas rosa choque acompanhadas por meias três quartos brancas com detalhes em tons diferentes de rosa e sapatilhas pretas de fivelas cor-de-rosa.

Quer dizer, que nojo, por favor!

Devo dizer que todas as "garotas-cor-de-rosa" (Como Hermione gosta de chamá-las) têm características básicas além de usar rosa: todas elas são loiras, tem as bochechas maquiadas coradas e cabelos lisos com franjas. Eu não tenho nada contra loiras (A Luna é loira e é minha amiga) mas essas garotas são mesmo chatinhas.

O que o Rony viu nessa gente, afinal?

E, já que estamos falando do Rony, acho que você merece uma descriçãozinha dele: ele é ruivo. Muito ruivo. Só que, para minha desgraça, ele é lindo.

Sério.

Meu irmão é lindo mesmo.

Ele tem os cabelos lisos e brilhantes, caídos nos olhos que, por sinal, são verdes.

Ruivo de olhos verdes. Fala ai, eu mereço isso? Eu, a sem sal Gina Weasley tem um irmão mais velho que, além de muito popular, é ruivo dos olhos verdes.

Como a vida é injusta.

E, como se tudo isso não bastasse, o Rony é forte. Sabe, tipo com músculos e tudo mais. Mas não forte do tipo brutamontes. Ele é forte do tipo que as garotas piram quando ele tira a camisa durante os jogos de basquete.

E, ainda por cima, sabe tocar piano.

PIANO!

Até hoje eu não sei como, pelos céus, o Rony aprendeu a tocar piano!

PIANO!

E ele sempre desconversa quando eu toco no assunto.

Agora diga, que garota normal merece ter um irmão bonito, bom jogador, popular e que ainda por cima toca PIANO?! Eu mereço, aparentemente.

Aí, vou parar de falar no Rony antes que eu entre em depressão.

Vamos falar dos amiguinhos do meu irmão, já que já falamos dele. A começar por Harry Potter.

Harry é, como eu posso dizer, uma gracinha. Tem boas notas, é educado e risonho. E bonito: têm os cabelos negros e arrepiados, olhos verdes brilhantes e usa um par de óculos que dá a ele um ar sério e compenetrado.

Até parece.

Ok, eu admito que já tive, sim, uma quedinha pelo Harry, mas, dá um tempo, eu tinha dez anos e Harry era o cara mas velho que falava comigo.

Toda garota passa por essa fase, por tanto, ninguém ai pode me criticar.

Além disso Harry é o único amigo de Rony por quem mamãe sente alguma simpatia. E, vamos combinar, é meio difícil não sentir simpatia pelo Harry, uma vez que ele órfão de pai e mãe e mora com os piores tios do mundo. O coitado é feito de escravo naquela casa e ainda tem de aturar um primo peste como Duda Dursley.

Coitado.

Não que essas coisas todas mudem minha opinião a respeito das atitudes de Harry Potter. Quer dizer, ele é tão idiota quanto o Rony e os outros amigos dele. Só que é mais simpático. É isso.

Por que alguém que anda com um cara igual à Theodore Nott não pode ser normal.

O cara é assustador.

Para começo de historia Theodore não parece ter dezessete anos. Sério, ele é enorme mesmo. Com uns 1,90 m e tudo mais. Além disso ele é forte, com músculos e tudo mais. E ele tem cara de mal, com barba por fazer e olhos escuros. E o cabelo dele é comprido e negro.

Luna acha ele gato.

Eu não sei. Talvez seja, sei lá. Mas isso não muda o fato dele dá frios na espinha. E que cicatriz é aquela? Dá um tempo! Um cara que parece ter apenas duas calças _jeans_ e que só usa camisas pretas não pode ser coisa boa.

Sem mencionar o fato de o cara só falar com resmungos e nunca sorrir.

Estranho.

Mas, diferente do Nott, que nunca fala nem sorrir, Blaise Zabini faz as duas coisas de forma _exacerbada_ (Gostou da palavra? Hermione quem me ensinou). Sério, o cara fala pelos cotovelos, vive zombando dos outros e parece ter o sorriso costurado no rosto.

No rosto muito bonito, por sinal.

Blaise é negro. E, toda vez que eu olho para ele, fico me perguntando como, em nome de Deus, alguém pode ter um sentimento tão _nojento_ e _idiota_ como o preconceito. (Sério, gente, estamos no século vinte um, vamos acordar para vida! Preconceito não ta com nada!) E, se não fosse o fato do Zabini ser tão debochado e de pegar tanto no meu pé, acho que eu poderia até ser amiga dele.

Porque, cara, ele é muito gato com os olhos castanhos brilhantes e aquele corpinho de tirar o fôlego.

Aí, aí, aí...

Ok, Gina, vamos focar no assunto. Focar no assunto.

Bom, Zabini (Que tem mesmo um corpinho maravilhoso... Olha o foco Gina!) mora com a mãe, que é, de longe, a mãe que menos se parece com uma mãe que eu conheço.

Cara, ela é linda e muito, muito enxuta! As outras mães morrem de inveja da mulher. E o Zabini é um baita sortudo por ser filho único, quer dizer, herdou toda a beleza da família (Diferente de mim, é claro).

Não deprime Gina, não deprime.

E, por ultimo, mas não menos galinha e canastrão, vem o odiado (Por mim, pelo menos.) Draco Malfoy.

Idiota.

Ok, ele pode até ser bonitinho... Tá, ele é BEM bonito, mas não é motivo para as garotas da escola fazerem tanto escândalo quando ele passa. Ou quando ele sorrir. Ou quando ele respira. Ou quando ele faz qualquer coisa.

É deprimente de ver, se você quer saber.

E ele se acha, se você quer saber. Se acha muito. Quer dizer, grande coisa ele ter um corpo sarado. Com braços fortes. E coxas malhadas. E bumbum perfeito. E, só porque ele é loiro dos olhos azuis, com um sorriso bonito não quer dizer que ele seja a ultima Coca-cola do Saara, como ele gosta de pensar.

Ele é um retardado, isso sim.

Um retardado que se acha superior às outras pessoas e que pensa que todo mundo tem que fazer o que ele quer só porque a família dele tem muito dinheiro e vários contatos famosos.

Grande coisa que o pai dele é amigo de infância do governado...

Ele é idiota e eu não gosto dele. E, sinceramente, não sei como Rony pode ter amizade com gente assim!

Se bem que Rony é bem parecido com eles: bonito, sarcástico e idiota. E ainda por cima toca PIANO!

Eu não me conformo com isso, não mesmo.

Agora tenho que ir, a professora quer saber o que tanto eu escrevo aqui.

* * *

**Oiê!**

**Õbrigada pelos cometarios! Eles me fazem muito feliz!!!!**

**E que bom que vocês estão gostando da minha fic!!!!**

**Natiez:**Que bom que você tá gostando. E os capitulos estão meio curtos pois cada um deles é uma pagina do diario da Gina! Continue lendo!!

**Mariane:** Que bom que 'cê gostou. É sempre bom lê que tem gente que gosta do nosso trabalho. E, como eu disse para a amiga acima, cada capitulo é uma pagina do diario da Gina, por isso que fica meio curto. Beijo e continue lendo!!!

**Isabela de Lincourt:** Ah, o que o Theo (que é o amor da minha vida) falou para o Harry é segredo! HAHAHAAHA! Mas logo será revelado. E Kevin Boston irá aparecer no proximo capitulo... Fico feliz que você tenha gostado e continue lendo. Beijão!!!!

**Thais WM**** :** Que bom que você gostou e eu vou fazer o possivel para atender seu pedido, certo? Continue lendo!!!!

**Nádiah:**Q U E B O M! Que bom que você gostou! Continue lendo!! Beijão!!!

**Helchi**: Que bom que você ta gostando da fic!!! Não se preocupe, eu também sou pervertida quando o assunto é o Draco. E senmto no colo dele sempre que ele pedir (Ah! Pevertido foi isso que eu disse agora, que horror!) Continua lendo!

**Gente, comentar não vai fazer o dedo cair, mas vai me fazer feliz! Por isso, comentem!**

**Beijão!**


	5. AVISO BÁSICO E ESCLARECEDOR

**Olá gente!**

**Espero que alguém ainda leia isso.**

**Bom, primeiramente eu gostaria de pedir mil desculpas por não ter dado noticias por tanto tempo. É que eu não estava no país. Meu pai me arrastou (literalmente) para a casa dos meus tios. Na Itália. **

**Pois é. Eu não fiquei feliz por isso também.**

**Afff NINGUÉM MERECE! Lá tinha net e tudo mais, mas eu estava tão iritada de estar naquele lugar (na casa de meus primos irritantes – ODEIO AQUELAS CRIATURAS!) que não tive disposição de escrever mais nada!**

**Enfim... VOLTEI!**

**E não. Eu não abandonei Fic alguma. E agora, como eu estou de volta, vou sim atualizar todas as minhas fic's assim que possível, ok? Isso é, se alguém ai ainda estiver disposto a lê-las.**

**Beijos!**

**E mil perdões! **

1

Um Toque de Magica


End file.
